


Mystic Hills

by Meeka_Loves_Destiel



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meeka_Loves_Destiel/pseuds/Meeka_Loves_Destiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ebony is used to being alone, and she also doesn't like being around couples. After making the decision to go to Beacon Hills, without telling her guardians, things start to happen.<br/>Will she finally get the life that she wanted?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for one of my best friends Simran after she told me she wanted a TVD/TW crossover, but I gave her a little more than that!

I looked around the room, making sure I hadn’t missed anything, of course I didn’t really have much stuff, I had money, but seriously - what was the point in clomping my closet with clothes when I had plans like this?   
I put the backpack on and I left my room, to come face to face with Castiel.   
“Ebony, where are you going?” He asked me, tilting his head sideways in wonder.  
“Let’s call it...a little adventure. Tell Sam and Dean I’ll contact them when I get there please would you Cas?” I asked him, side stepping past him and walking up the stairs.  
“Be careful, I don’t want to see you hurt.” He smiled, and hugged me.   
“See you Cas, I’ll try and be careful.” I replied, and hugged back.  
*  
I arrived in Beacon Hills around 17 hours later. Utterly exhausted, I pulled into the parking lot of the apartment block that I had rented out an apartment in just a week ago. I made my way up to the apartment, and I used the key to unlock it. Throwing my bag onto the counter, I flopped down onto a couch and I was instantly asleep...for a few seconds until there was a knock at the door.   
Groaning, I pulled myself up and opened it. There was a girl, about 5’8” with curly brown hair and she was in a cute floral white dress, paired with a cardigan.   
“Hi, I’m Allison Argent. I live a couple of doors down. I just wanted to welcome you to the building, I baked some cookies.” She smiled, and handed me a box of cookies.   
“Thanks Allison, I’m Ebony. Listen, I’d love to stay and chat, but I am absolutely exhausted and would love to chat. I’m sure I’ll bump into you sometime soon.” I smiled, trying to be as polite as possible.  
“Oh I am sorry! Yes, we will speak soon. Bye!” She said, and left.   
I put the cookies in the kitchen and went back to my much needed sleep.   
*  
I pulled into the school parking lot wearing a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, a batman t-shirt, purple leather jacket and my purple oxford converse, my genetic long blonde hair curled and flowing down my back, make-up done surprisingly perfect, slouchy beanie on and my backpack slung over one shoulder. I was ready to face today.   
Recieving many looks, and catcalls, I made my way to the receptionist office to get my stuff.  
“Hi, I’m Ebony Winchester, I was enrolled sometime last week. I’m new here.” I said,   
“Yeah, yeah, here’s your stuff. Your english class starts in 15 minutes.” The receptionist said and gave me my stuff, ushering me out.  
Wow okay, rude. 

Glancing at my timetable, I looked around for someone who could help me get to this class. Being a new girl at school after the semester had already started, absolutely sucked. Looking around some more, I saw Allison with a strawberry blonde haired girl, and three guys. Allison was the type of girl who always seemed chirpy, but she was the only person I slightly knew, it was better than nothing.   
I approached her and her grin got wider.   
“I didn’t know you were starting school here, why didn’t you tell me?!” She asked, coming up to me.  
“Because I was exhausted from a 17 hour jeep ride and I’d literally known you for all of 2 seconds. Do you know where this English class is?” I said, handing her my timetable.   
“Yes! We’re all in this class together, well minus Isaac. Oh wait, I haven’t introduced you. Ebony, this is Lydia, Isaac, Stiles and Scott.” Allison said.   
“Hey.” I smiled, I wasn’t usually this nervous around people but, Scott and Isaac...there was something about them that just didn’t agree with me.  
But Stiles, holy mother of Castiel. He was hot.   
After thinking that, my face would have probably gone a deep shade of red. Thank god for being a vampire. It means you don’t go deep shades of red.   
“I like your shirt.” Stiles said.   
“You realise how pervy it sounds right?” I said, winking at him.   
His face turned red and I instantly felt bad for embarassing him.   
“Sorry, that just slip-” I started, when I felt my beanie being pulled off my head, I turned to see who it was.   
“Danny! Holy shit I did not know you were here.” I grinned hugging him.   
“Ebony! I could say the same with you. Are the guys with you?” He asked, hugging back.  
“Hell no, Dean and Cas are always being call cutey and couple and Sam, well Sa-” I started, when I was interrupted by My Chemical Romance’s ‘I’m not okay’.  
“Sup?” I asked down the phone.   
“Where the hell are you Ebony Cassidy Branson Winchester?” Dean shouted down the phone.  
“Wow okay Dean, no need for the full name. And I’m in Beacon Hills. At school, and I need to go to class, talk later. Bye.” I said hanging up on him and shutting the phone off.   
Everyone stared at me.  
“Anyway, Danny how are you?” I asked him.  
“Can I just interject with, How do you know the pretty girls before us?” Isaac said.   
“What pretty girl?” I asked, looking around.   
Scott, Stiles and Isaac looked at me in shock.   
“Eb, don’t start that.” Danny groaned.   
“Okay, I don’t know why you don’t want me to tell the truth but meh I’m good with lying.” I grinned.   
We all stood there, me leaning against Danny, Lydia and Allison in animated chitter chatter, and with the other three guys still staring at me in shock.   
“Okay, I’m slightly creeped by your stares guys. ” I said, staring at them.  
“We’ve just never seen a girl that’s so pretty put herself down like that, and you’re dressed like you don’t give a fuck about your image either. ” Stiles said.   
“Aw, and that’s probably because - to an extent, I don’t give a fuck.” I smiled.  
“This may sound awfully offensive, but is there something wrong with you? I don’t mean to sound like jerk, but you give of this odd aroma...” Scott said.   
My heart stopped, well my heart had stopped a while ago, but that wasn’t the point. I turned to look at Danny with wide eyes and he shrugged and shook his head.   
“I- erm, I don’t know...” I said, feeling pressurised.   
_Wow, great save Ebony, just brilliant._  
The bell went, and as much as I would’ve loved to rush off to lesson, I had no idea where it was.  
“Which way?” I asked, coming up beside Allison.   
“Just follow us.” She smiled.

We reached a classroom and everyone took a seat.   
“Hi, my names Miss Blake, you can take the seat behind Stiles.” Miss Blake said.   
I did that, and then someone else walked into the room. I could sense that he was not human but half vampire, half werewolf...a hybrid.   
“Students, this is Mr Mikaelson, and he’s going to be your other teacher for the rest of this year.” Miss Blake said.  
“Hello. You may all call me Klaus, Mr Mikaelson makes me seem old.” He grinned.  
This wasn’t going to go well if we had a hybrid teaching us.

A very hot one at that.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt nervous, Stiles was just...amazing, yes - I knew him for a day, but I’d had a lot of conversations with him, and we’d gotten close quite quickly. We were both nerds when it came to DC/Marvel and we both loved the Star Wars franchise. I already felt like I could trust him with what I am, but of course; I wouldn’t want to scare him off already, so that could wait. We’d been skyping for about 5 hours last night, just laughing about random things, and he brought up yesterday and my...mistake, about the whole ‘I have a bad aroma’ and I just laughed it off replying that I didn’t know how to answer a question like that. But if I had a bad aroma to him and he had a bad aroma to me, then it must mean he’s something supernatural...or he’s a human that could sense when there was something not right with others; but it still wouldnt make sense as to why he had a bad aroma to me. At around midnight; we both agreed that sleep was needed if we were going to be able to concentrate at school, so we bid each other goodbye and went to sleep. I slept happily.

I woke up in time for me to eat something and get out of the house. I got into a patterned dress, grey cardigan with black stars on, some fishnet tights and my black boots with buckles and chains on. I ate an apple, and I drank someone of my vampire juice, aka blood from a blood bag. Checking the time, I gathered all of my school stuff together. Being late wouldn’t be a good thing to do, especially on the second day. Dean hadn’t called me back from yesterday, which I was surprised at, as he usually got extremely pissed off at me hanging up on him. Putting my backpack strap on my shoulder, I walked out to my jeep and got it, the backpack now residing in my passenger seat. Revving the engine, I drove to school.

Jumping out of my jeep, I bumped into somebody. So much for a graceful vampire.  
“I’m so sorry!” I exclaimed, looking up to see some tall, dark and handsome....vampire?   
“It’s alright beautiful..can you tell me where to find Klaus Mikaelson.” He asked.  
“Try the reception office, he could be there, if not..I can’t be of anymore help.” I replied.  
“Thanks. I’m Damon Salvatore.”   
“A Salvatore...I’ve heard of you. I’m Ebony Winchester.”   
He looked questioningly at me as I walked off in the direction of where I saw Stiles’ jeep pull in. I waited behind it as he got out, directly afterward - an insanely pretty blonde girl got out, and for some reason, I felt extremely jealous.   
“Ebony! This is my step-sister, Caroline. Her and her friends have came over to Beacon Hills for a while.” Stiles grinned.   
“You look really familiar, have I met you before?” Caroline asked.  
“No...at least I don’t think you have” I said. I sensed Vampire on her, and now I was extremely worried for Stiles’ life.   
**  
There was a big group of them. Damon, Elena, Caroline, Lydia’s half brother Tyler, Matt, Jeremy, Bonnie and then apparently there was a couple of others coming down. But I had to admit, those guys were hella attractive.   
Bonnie and Scott had gotten on so well, just like Caroline and Isaac. I could see them together one day, especially Bonnie and Scott; they got on like a house on fire, but there was something about Bonnie, and I couldn’t tell what. It was like the Scott and Isaac thing all over again, except...it was different, it was a difference aroma to Scott’s. Despite the fact Isaac too could be a supernatural being, I was still slightly worried that Caroline’s vampireness would overpower that; depending what he was of course, not a vampire though I could tell that.

I was sat in my English seat. Klaus talking about some kind of relationship in the book we were reading, when an announcement came over the P.A system.   
“Can Ebony Winchester please come to the principals office.”   
The second it went off, everybody turned to look at me. I shrunk down in my seat from embarrassment, holy fuck why did they have to do that?  
I picked up my stuff, and left the classroom, waving goodbye to Stiles and Scott..seeing as Allison was too busy glaring at Bonnie to even give a damn that I was leaving the class; she probably hadn’t even heard the announcement go off. 

When I reached the principals office, he took me to the conference room, where Sam, Dean and this familiar blonde face was. Dean looked kind of upset and pissed, while Sam just looked like he was trying to work something out. And the blonde girl, well - she looked like she’d just seen a ghost. She was a vampire, I could sense that on her. She did look familiar too, I just couldn’t place where I had seen her before.   
“Family talk I guess..” The principal said before closing the door.   
I looked at Sam and Dean, asking them to explain.  
“We found her on our way here to collect you, she had others with her, but they got away. I know you can sense the Vampire on here Eb, but...she told us something and that’s why she’s still alive. Plus, we need you to confirm it, even though we’d prefer you to deny it.” Dean explained.  
“Hey, well that’s hardly fair.” Blondie said.   
“Well, I’d love to confirm or deny, but I don’t know what I’m confirming or denying.” I replied.  
“Ebony, this is Lexi Branson...she’s saying that you’re her sister.” Sam said.


End file.
